1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the use of a trommel for efficiently classifying waste material into several different categories on a high volume schedule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trommels are well known as devices for screening waste material into fine and course fractions. A typical trommel is a large diameter tube with an axis of rotation on a slope so that gravity impells the material. The trommel wall is perforated with openings so that the fine material can fall through. The inner surface of the trommel is provided with vanes which lift and mix the material as the tube rotates.
The trommel, as defined in the American Heritage Dictionary, Copyright 1973 Edition, page 1375, is a revolving cylindrical sieve used for sizing rock and ore. The word comes from German Trommel, barrel, drums, from trommel, drum, akin to Middle Dutch tromme drum.